


Another All Souls Night

by Shido_Burrito



Category: Nightwalker Mayonaka no Tantei | Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective, Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: All Souls' Day, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Vampires, don't worry SD is into it, homage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shido_Burrito/pseuds/Shido_Burrito
Summary: On the night of All Souls vampires become insatiable as the demons within them surface.  Shido's dealt with this "problem" by hiding away, knowing how he gets. This is Saint Dane's first time being with Shido for this inauspicious night and, despite Shido's warnings, he is very interested in meeting the monster that lurks within his lover.





	Another All Souls Night

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago, in the year of 2005, the anime Nightwalker was about 7 years old, only known to us Americans when it was released on VHS in 2001. Even when it was still fresh there was very little fanart or fanfiction about it, and even less was any good.  
> But there was one smutty fic that was actually pretty decent and fans of Nightwalker yaoi rejoiced when Delilah DeSora published a three part series that started with the fic "All Souls Night". I can't really find a decent copy of it other than a glitchy one on aff.org.  
> I loved how vampires pretty much went into heat on All Souls' Night and decided to play within that concept DeSora wrote about so many years ago, and then throwing in my OTP into it. Sorry not sorry.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Saint Dane’s first clue that something was wrong was the night before Halloween. Technically it  _ was _ already Halloween, it was just the ungodly hour of 4 a.m. and no one in their right mind was awake or even thinking about putting on their costume. If they were to wear one, that is. Here in Japan, the Traveler had learned, it was just starting to catch on with the teens and young adults as another excuse to dress up, party, and get drunk in Shibuya. No, he was much too old for that. Besides, who needed to celebrate Halloween one night of the year when you had a beautiful vampire to bite you and please you all year round?

Said vampire was staring in wide-eyed horror at Saint Dane, who would have chuckled at his goofy expression, but he was currently bleeding profusely from his tongue. 

“Oh my god, Dane, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bite that hard! Open your mouth, let me see.” Shido’s pale fingers fluttered helplessly about his lover’s face. 

Blood was trickling steadily from Saint Dane’s mouth but he shook his head and batted away Shido’s hands. Putting a hand up to cover his mouth he leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for the waves of pain to pass and for his healing to kick in. Saint Dane’s tongue throbbed painfully, feeling swollen and large, and he hoped Shido hadn’t bitten anything off.  Soon there was too much blood in his mouth and he felt like he was about to start choking. Standing up quickly he bolted to the bathroom, arriving at the sink just in time as his gag reflex caused Saint Dane to cough, spraying the blood that had been filling his mouth to splash and speckle the white porcelain. 

He felt Shido’s cold hand rubbing him on his back, both of them shirtless, but they hadn’t gotten much further than that in their passionate undressing. Gasping for air, Saint Dane concentrated on breathing, his mouth gaping open, his tongue a large, foreign object in his mouth that threatened to gag him, and a string of blood and spittle running down his chin into the sink.

“Are you able to talk?” Shido asked behind him, and Saint Dane shook his head, glancing into the mirror. Of course he didn’t see anything but his own reflection, even though he felt the other man’s worried hovering just behind him. He did see his own mess of a reflection though, and he looked almost like a vampire himself; his face pale from the pain, blood smeared all over his mouth, jaw and chin. Opening his mouth a little wider, he tried to see the damage done to his tongue, instantly regretting his action as his suspicions were confirmed, his pain seeming to triple as he spied the torn hole that went through his tongue. Like a tongue piercing gone wrong, Shido’s fang had gone all the way through the muscle and then torn out as Saint Dane had jerked away in surprise and pain. 

Now, Saint Dane was no stranger to pain. In fact, he sought it out when he was aroused, enjoying the dangerous mix of pain and pleasure. It was this sadistic desire that had lead him to Shido, meeting up with the man as a stranger promising vampiric pleasures on an S&M meetup app. All this happened almost one year ago and not once had Shido hurt Saint Dane any more than he desired, much less maimed him like this in any way.

Sure, their kissing had been passionate, but something in Shido’s demeanor had changed. For being a vampire, he was unusually calm, hesitant to bring harm, and always made sure he got Saint Dane’s enthusiastic consent if they tried anything dangerous or particularly harmful in their pleasures, but tonight he had gone right into playfully nipping at his favorite spots. Under a strong jaw, along a throbbing jugular (a classic favorite), shoulder, collarbone, nipples, Shido had made his way eagerly down Saint Dane’s body, stopping to nip and lick at his favorite stops, and then swooping up to claim Saint Dane’s mouth in a kiss. Only this time, the kiss had been bruising and rough, his fangs already fully extended, his hunger raging through his empty veins. Saint Dane could have sworn he heard Shido growl when he tried to pull back with a chuckle, about to comment on his lover’s rare possessiveness, but the chuckle was cut short when he felt those fangs, the canines he had been teasing with swipes of his tongue, suddenly clamp down, one piercing through the right side.

Shido seemed to be back to normal now, returning to Saint Dane’s side with a bag of ice and his cell phone in the other hand. “Here, the world wide web says to press the tip of your tongue against the roof of your mouth to apply pressure and stop the bleeding, then once it clots, you can put some ice on it.”

Saint Dane would have laughed at Shido for calling it the “world wide web” but at the moment his mouth hurt too much to make any sort of noise. Still leaning over the sink, the stream of blood had ceased to a few drips, his rapid healing sealing up the hole and tear in his tongue, but he accepted the bag of ice. Immediately the throbbing in his tongue was soothed when it touched a blissfully cold ice cube.

He stood in the bathroom for a few more minutes, cleaning up his face with a wet rag and wiping away the blood in the sink.

Entering the living room he found Shido sitting on the couch nervously bouncing his legs and biting at a fingernail. Green eyes gazed up at him in worry and guilt. Shido didn’t like hurting people, Saint Dane knew as he reveled in the guilty pleasure of pushing Shido past his comfort zone sometimes when they made love, but tonight had gone far past anything Saint Dane had ever experienced. 

Unable to ask the vampire vocally , he instead arched a silver eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, hopefully conveying the question,  _ What the fuck happened? _ while still holding a cube of ice to his tongue.

“Saint Dane, oh god, I- I’m so sorry! You were away in Cloral this time last year, weren’t you?”

The Traveler’s eyes looked toward the ceiling as he thought back to a year ago. Yes, they had first met around the end of October, but he had flumed to Cloral a few days before Halloween, returning two weeks later in Second Earth time. He nodded at Shido’s statement, choosing to stand beside the couch, making his seven foot tall frame loom over the seated vampire.

He could see Shido swallow hard and those green eyes flickered away, a blush creeping along his cheeks. “Well, you see, around this time every year, specifically on the night of All Soul’s, we vampires tend to… ah… go a little crazy.”

Saint Dane’s eyebrow arched even further up his forehead but he stayed silent as a way of hoping for an elaboration.

With much obvious discomfort Shido continued, “On All Souls Night the veils between here and other worlds are very thin. The dead have more of a grasp on this world, supernatural beings are stronger, and the lines between this world and others are blurred.” He hesitated, “Now when I say worlds I don’t mean Territories, like the other worlds you travel to, I’m not even sure if I’m even correct in  _ calling  _ them ‘worlds’, but wherever it is our souls go when we die, and wherever supernatural beings come from, the veil between those places and here are at their thinnest.” Shido splayed out his pale hands, as if his palms held the answer, or as if he could read the answers of who he was in the lines that marked his skin, like a palm reader. “And then you have creatures like me. Born in the human world, but killed and reborn through supernatural means, we vampires feel it the most on All Souls Night as the demons that made us the undead are at their strongest within us.”

“Demahn?” blubbed out Saint Dane, used to hearing himself called such a thing many times by the delightful Travelers.

Shido gave a small start, almost as if he had forgotten about the man who loomed above him and had lost himself in his own story. He looked up and his eyes focused once again on Saint Dane, concern returning to his features. “Demon, virus, curse, I don’t know what it is that turns us into the blood drinkers we are, but my control over it is weaker than I thought, and on All Souls Night I demand that you do not try to seek me out. I have a place where I lock myself up every year, away from humans, and unable to escape, keeping myself and the humans around me safe from the brutal desires that stir within me on that night.”

_ Brutal desires? _ Saint Dane thought and wondered what exactly Shido had meant by that, and his mind conjured images of Shido that made his stomach flip with arousal.

“I know that look and I want you to stop that train of thought right there, Saint Dane.” Shido said sternly and stood up from the couch so that he could look up at him and in the eyes. “I’m not joking when I say I’m dangerous and not myself. Yayoi knows the drill and she stays away, even Guni. Riho has since learned to find her own hiding place and locks herself away. I would never forgive myself if I hurt someone I loved, and I want you to honor this wish, Dane.” He took the man’s hand into his own but continued to look into his eyes pleadingly.

Saint Dane knew that Shido wasn’t joking, and he had a healing hole in his tongue to prove it. It was still the night before All Soul’s, and if Shido was already getting too rough and forgetting himself while kissing, he couldn’t imagine what the man might accidentally do when the influence of All Soul’s was completely upon them. Well, he could imagine plenty of things, and he hoped Shido didn’t notice his growing arousal, but if it gave his lover peace of mind on a night he was sure was difficult for the vampire, then he would agree to stay away. 

Banishing his fantasies to the back of his mind and putting a stern look on his face, Saint Dane gave a nod in agreement.  Shido’s shoulders immediately slumped in relief and he fell forward into Saint Dane’s chest, bringing up his arms and holding him close. “Thank you, Dane. I’m so sorry about biting you, I really should have been more aware of my actions, but it’s been so long since I’ve had a lover during this time of year. In fact I haven’t really been with anyone on All Soul’s since-” Cutting himself off quickly, Shido stiffened, his embrace becoming wooden. Saint Dane knew he had been about to mention his sire, Cain, and any romantic mood Shido had been in immediately dissipated. Shyly pulling away, the vampire looked down at his shoes, “Well, you know.”

They stood there awkwardly for many silent moments, the ice on Saint Dane’s tongue long since melted away. Shido seemed to notice the bag of melted ice that Saint Dane currently held and broke the silence with a small sound of exclamation. “Oh! Let me get you more ice.” 

Saint Dane shook his head and swallowed tentatively, “I dink ahm okay dow.” 

Shido seemed unconvinced, “Open your mouth, let me see.” Saint Dane complied, opening his mouth until Shido was done peering in and seemed satisfied with the progress the healing had made. “You should thank Solara that you have such quick healing,” he muttered.

“Hodestly, id feelth like I burned my dongue. I’ll be fine,” the Traveler reassured him and gave a quick glance out the living room’s windows.

Shido knew what he was looking at as he too saw the first bits of pink creeping into the sky as dawn approached, and gave a pat to Saint Dane’s shoulder. “So you say, but I’m still appalled that I caused you such pain and maimed you like that. I’m going to sleep in my hideout today, just in case, and I’ll be back here tonight if I feel like I can trust myself around you.”

Apparently the incident had shaken Shido so much he no longer trusted himself, even when asleep during the daytime, but Saint Dane placed a gentle kiss to the vampire’s purple hair to show he understood, and within the next few seconds he stood alone in the living room, still holding a bag of water.

 

Saint Dane found himself drinking coffee early the next morning, sitting on the couch in Shido’s office. Hoping that the late morning sun would have left his beloved unconscious, wherever it was he had decided to hole up, it also gave the Traveler the opportunity to ask Yayoi and Guni what they knew about this “All Soul’s Night” business. 

Deep down, he hoped that one of them might let on where Shido’s hideout was. Saint Dane enjoyed pain, he enjoyed sex, and he was dying to know what Shido was like when his inhibitions were down and his vampiric side was well and truly out of control.

“Don’t do it,” Guni warned.  She was floating between Saint Dane and Yayoi as the two sat and drank their coffee. Glaring into Saint Dane’s sharp, blue eyes she crossed her arms and shook her head. 

Saint Dane looked up at her and put on an innocent face, “Do what?”

Guni huffed, “You came here asking about Shido’s behavior on All Soul’s Night but you’ve got a glint in your eye that worries me. You’re more than just merely curious, but if you follow that curiosity you’re going to regret it.”

Guni was hardly ever this serious, even Yayoi looked a little shocked and taken aback by her stern warnings. Saint Dane gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, “Naw, Guni, you misread me. I promised Shido I’d stay away from him tonight, but when your boyfriend says he turns into a wild and savage vampire one night of the year, one can’t help but be curious about it.” He paused to take another sip of his drink while making sure he put on an air of innocence and inquisitiveness, “You two have been with him for quite a while now, what’s it like?”

Yayoi pursed her lips, “The man is like a freaking woman during menopause, the day before. He gets super moody and, if he could open his mouth big enough, he’d literally bite someone’s head off if he could. The past decade he’s taken the day before off work and sulked about- more than he usually does- so we’ve learned to just avoid him.” Finishing her coffee, Yayoi put down her cup and tossed her hair back.  For being in her 50s, her long hair was still mostly black, and her work attire of short skirts and pumps were worn confidently, knowing her body was still in shape and eye-catching. She sighed, “Shido gets very worked up about this time of year and he hates losing control of his vampiric side, but Guni’s right; his irritability the day before is merely annoying, but at night he’s downright dangerous.”

“He got out once,” Guni piped up, but Yayoi shushed her.

“Got out?” Saint Dane repeated and Yayoi glared at Guni for letting this particular cat out of the bag.

“Yeah, around 15 years ago Shido somehow escaped from the room he locked himself in.”

“What happened? Did he hurt anyone?” Saint Dane prodded. 

Guni, always one for the spotlight, enjoyed sharing this little bit of gossip. Yayoi merely  _ tsked _ and got up to get them both more coffee. “No, he didn’t kill anyone, which is good because he’d never forgive himself if that happened, but I think he would have had his attentions not been elsewhere.”

On the edge of his seat now, Guni had Saint Dane’s full attention. “What was it? What distracted him?” 

Guni opened her eyes dramatically wide, “It was Cain.”

“No! What was he doing here? This was while you were in Tokyo, right?”

“Yup, but Cain is never too far away from Shido, and on a night like All Soul’s, he saw the perfect opportunity to take advantage. Hell, he may have even been the one to let Shido out of his hiding spot, who knows?”

“So what happened?”

Guni shrugged, “Dunno, I only saw Shido escape and then he didn’t come back until a day or two later. He wouldn’t let on much about what happened, just that he ran into Cain, and then he dropped it. The guy was covered in bite marks and scratches, and there had been a lot of phone calls to the police about wild animals making a lot of racket in the local parks, so putting two and two together I figured that instead of hunting down humans the two just spent the whole night biting and fuc-”

“Guni!” Yayoi interrupted, her voice sharp. “I’m sure Shido can tell that part of the story to Saint Dane if he feels like sharing it, but I don’t think he’d like you being the one to be telling his tales.”

Puffing her cheeks out in a huff, Guni crossed her arms but stayed quiet. With a nod of satisfaction, Yayoi took Saint Dane’s mug from him but placed a hand over his. “Do us all a favor and stay in your apartment tonight. Shido knows what he’s talking about, and if he asked you to stay inside and stay away, then be the good boyfriend and heed his request. He’ll be right as rain tomorrow night.”

Taking this as his cue to leave, Saint Dane stood up and stretched, watching Yayoi walk into the kitchenette. He felt a small weight on his shoulder as Guni landed there and a tiny puff of her breath touched his ear as she whispered into it. “He hides out in this office building, down in the basement in a janitor’s closet he locks from the inside. If you come here tonight you take your life in your own hands. Seriously Saint Dane, Shido may be one of the kindest vampires out there, but he’s still a vampire, and tonight he will have next to no humanity left. Make sure you have at least a silver cross or chain and I’d advise not even trying to talk to him.”

She fluttered away just as Yayoi reentered the room and Saint Dane tried to hide his shock as he said his goodbyes. Despite all their warnings, everything he had learned just made him even more intrigued. He was pretty sure that was Guni’s intention.

On his way home he stopped by a jewelry store and bought a silver chain necklace with a small silver cross pendant, just in case.

 

Saint Dane’s stomach was flipping with excitement and apprehension by the time the sun went down. He had put on his new necklace and was walking slowly towards the office building again. Most of the dwellings around the detective’s business were also offices or studios, and after 8:00 p.m. they were dark and silent.  Even the nearby harbor was quiet as the fisherman were long since done unloading the day’s catch and barges and cargo ships had completed their jobs while the sun was still up. Thankfully there were few bars or restaurants as most of this street was dedicated to daytime business, so Saint Dane hardly encountered anyone on his walk from his apartment to Shido’s office. 

It turned out that getting into the building was quite easy, it was trying to find the door to the basement, or any sort of janitorial office, was the hard part. Saint Dane went down hallway after hallway rattling door knobs, most of which were locked. 

He had almost given up when a blood-chilling shriek made him almost leap out of his skin.  _ What the fuck was that?! _ Spinning around he tried to locate where the sound had come from. He didn’t have to worry, for a few seconds later a guttural groan seemed to issue from the very walls themselves.  Saint Dane did his best to trace where the sounds were coming from, each noise making him more and more nervous about his decision to try and seek out Shido.  _ No way Shido is making those noises, they sound nothing like him. They don’t even sound human! _

Yet the Traveler persisted, turning on a small flashlight when he had gone so far down a darkened hallway that no light from the outside halogens could pierce through.  He felt he was getting closer, since the sounds were now louder and seemed to come from everywhere as they bounced along the narrow hallway, and he found a small doorway that lead to a narrow staircase. Shining his light inside he saw this staircase had a set of stairs that went down, toward a possible basement. 

_ SHRIEK!!! _

Strike that: a definite basement. He had found Shido’s hiding place.

Taking great care to descend the steps as quietly and carefully as possible, Saint Dane found himself in a short hallway that was home to three closed doors. Two were marked as a men and women’s bathroom, and one was unmarked. 

“I think door number three’s our winner,” he mumbled to himself and pressed down on the handle, surprised to find it wasn’t locked. 

“Guess again,” said a muffled voice behind him, coming from the women’s bathroom.  

Saint Dane gave a gentle push to that door, expecting the resistance that meant it was locked from inside. Leaning his head against the door he gave it a gentle rap, “Sheeds?”

This time he heard definite movement from inside the restroom as someone rustled around and a metallic clanking sound was heard. Finally the voice responded, definitely Shido, but sounding deeper and rough. “You idiot, I told you to stay home,” he rasped.

Saint Dane’s mouth drew up at the corner smugly, “I know but I was curious.”

Silence.  He couldn’t hear anything on the other side of the door. Was Shido really angry with him now? He supposed he could be and wouldn’t blame him, he was being quite reckless coming here after everyone told him not to. Well, it was hard to tell if Guni’s warning had been to stay away or to be cautious.

It had been almost a minute, and he was considering turning around and leaving, happy to know Shido was safe at least, when he heard the click of a lock come undone from the other side of the door. “Well then, who am I to deny a curious kitty?” Shido’s voice purred mysteriously from the other side of the door. Saint Dane gave a gulp. The vampire’s voice was sultry but there was something lying just underneath that brought up images of a monster waiting to pounce from the shadows. 

Shaking his head he pushed open the bathroom door and shined his flashlight around the tiled room. Sitting on the cold floor underneath the sink, his arm raised and handcuffed to the water pipe, was Shido, and he was a mess. Most of his long, purple hair had spilled from its ponytail and it coiled and curled on the terrazzo floor, almost looking like it was writhing and moving as the flashlight’s beam swept over it. He had taken off his shirt, which Saint Dane spied thrown into a corner, and already there were scratch marks and dabs of blood over his chest. The arm that was handcuffed to the sink looked to have been bitten, the smears of blood on his face evidence that Shido had bitten himself, and then rubbed the wrist raw from attempts to escape the confining metal ring. Lastly, Saint Dane noted that while Shido was still wearing pants, the hand that wasn’t cuffed was absentmindedly rubbing himself through the fabric.

Saint Dane glanced around the small bathroom and frowned, “How in the world did you unlock the door?”

An oily chuckle oozed from the vampire on the floor, but his face remained hidden behind a curtain of hair.  Saint Dane was officially creeped out now. This was nothing like he thought it would be. Shido was right- no,  _ everyone _ had been right; this was a night when Shido was not himself, and Saint Dane turned around to leave.

“Don’t leave me, Dane. Please, sit and keep me company for a while,” Shido pleaded, and it broke Saint Dane’s heart to hear the sadness in his lover’s voice, but he resolutely shook his head. 

“No, Sheeds, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and someplace safe. I’ll see you tomorrow, oka- _ aah!” _ His voice cut off in an abrupt shout as a cold hand gripped his ankle, sunk its claws in, and yanked.  Landing painfully on his tailbone and his elbows, Saint Dane gave a cry, and felt himself being dragged closer to the thing that on most days he’d consider his boyfriend. Right now the blood smeared mouth was drawn down in a snarl and his eyes glowed yellow.

“I told you to  _ sit _ , human!” Shido growled out, but his face immediately changed to glee when he brought Saint Dane’s trapped ankle up to his mouth. His nails were long and claw-like, sharp as a kitten’s and currently buried into Saint Dane’s ankle. Shido bent over the captive leg and lapped greedily at the blood that oozed out when he removed his nails.

Saint Dane sat in shock, watching what  _ looked _ like his boyfriend behave in such a manner he never thought he’d see from the gentle man he loved. And did Shido just call him “human”?! He didn’t even know how to respond to that.

Taking a calming breath while Shido cleaned up the healing cuts, Saint Dane winced as he sat up and on his bruised backside. He reached out a hand and brushed aside the bangs obscuring the small pale face, and cat eyes turned to lock onto his. A quick flash of recognition passed over his face and Shido quickly dropped the ankle he was holding.

His face contorted in horror and he scrambled back against the wall of the bathroom, putting as much space between the two men as he could while still handcuffed to the pipe. “Saint Dane! I told you to leave! Get out now!”

“But then you told me to come in,” Saint Dane countered.

Shido frowned, “I know, but that wasn’t entirely me saying that. I can’t control myself, you’re in danger, so for the love of God, get out of here!”

Saint Dane rolled his eyes, “All right, Mr. Hyde, I’m leaving. Just don’t trip me this time.”

“ _ GET OOOUUUUUUU-aaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!”  _ Shido’s angry yell quickly turned into one of those blood curdling yowls that had lead Saint Dane down here. The inhuman sound bounced and echoed off the tiled walls, surrounding them with resonating madness that made Saint Dane’s eardrums throb. 

Scrambling to get purchase on the slick floor, Saint Dane was too slow to get up from his sitting position, and before he knew it Shido once again had a grip on him-his wrist this time-and was pulling him effortlessly across the floor and towards him. With his cuffed arm up, Shido lowered the rest of himself down onto the sprawling form of his lover, his free arm clutching and grasping and his legs tangling and entwining. Saint Dane repressed a shudder as he imagined a spider climbing over a wayward insect caught in its web. Looking up at Shido he said quietly, “I thought you wanted me to go.”

That savage gleam was back in Shido’s eye and he smirked down at Saint Dane, “Did I? This night makes me so fickle. One moment I’m feeling my usual weak, guilt-driven, mopey self, and the next I feel like I could take over the world.” He stilled and then barked out a laugh, “I’m sure you can relate, hmmm my big, bad Traveler? My Demon of Halla?” He chuckled dryly and nuzzled his nose underneath Saint Dane’s chin. “Meeting you was certainly fortuitous. Your strange and invigorating blood should hold me over well enough for tonight.” His voice was once again a simpering purr, and he rubbed himself bodily over the Traveler’s larger frame. Looking up into Saint Dane’s eyes through thick lashes, those yellow eyes burning with need, and he batted them coyishly, “You’ll let me feed on you tonight, right?”

“Erm,” Saint Dane gulped. He was hardly ever one to turn down a feeding--deep down he supposed it could almost be considered an addiction of his; he loved the feeling of fangs piercing him, his mind going pleasantly fuzzy, and the intimate connection that formed as the blood left his body and became a part of his lover’s. Yet tonight he hesitated. How in control of himself  _ was _ Shido? “I-I guess, but only a small drink.”

Quickly the coquettish look on Shido’s face dropped, and so did the temperature in the room, it seemed. “You  _ guess _ ?” He growled and brought his free hand up to encircle Saint Dane’s throat in a chilly, iron grip, but he instantly retracted his hand with a hiss. They both looked down to see the glint of the silver necklace peeking out from Saint Dane’s collar.  Shido glared down, “You come here to check on me and you wear  _ silver?! _ ”

Saint Dane closed his eyes in relief and nodded, “Just in case, and I’m starting to be glad I took Guni’s advice.”

“Humph, that annoying little…” Shido griped but shrugged, “Luckily, there are plenty of other veins to choose from.”

“Hey!” grunted Saint Dane as the lithe vampire wriggled down his chest and away from the silver necklace. Grasping an arm with one hand, Shido tugged the sleeve up and away with a fanged grin. “Just a little bit, okay? You just fed from me a couple days ago so take it easy,” Saint Dane reminded.

“You came to me, lover,” Shido hummed, “Despite the warnings, the locked doors, and the opportunities to escape, you are still here. You lost your privilege to make demands and for tonight your body, blood, and soul belongs to me.”

“Sheeds, stop this, all that always belongs to you, but I need you to let me up,” Saint Dane pleaded, trying to keep his voice light and friendly even though he was starting to worry that he was going to be trapped down here the rest of the night.

Stopping, Shido pretended to give Saint Dane’s words some thought, and looked him right in the eyes. “No,” he said simply and then proceeded to bite down onto the wrist he held.

Saint Dane clenched his teeth but didn’t say anything, watching the vampire drink deeply and wondering how he was going to escape from all this. None of it felt right. At this point he was usually squirming in arousal as Shido’s fangs drove into him, never unkindly, but always with a piercing realness and a pain that sent pleasure straight to his groin.  He’d be panting with need and crushing his love closer in hopes to further blur the lines between the two of them as his blood became Shido’s; their very lives dependant on each other.

No, tonight it was only pain, pain that seemed to hurt more than usual as his blood was forcibly taken from him, no hint at all of the usual bond they shared. Saint Dane frowned and grunted, giving his arm a shake. “Alright, that’s enough to tide you over for a few nights now,” he grumbled.  Dizziness from the blood loss hit him like a wave, normally it would mix with the euphoria of being fed upon and send Saint Dane whirling deeper into his pleasure high, but right now he was just feeling nauseous. “Seriously Shido, you need to stop. I feel sick.”

Some shard of Shido’s usual caring nature must have still been able to surface, as he immediately disengaged, licking the wound carefully and watching with fascination as the holes slowly healed closed. “I’m sorry about that, I just love the taste of you so much,” he purred.

“Yeah, well, you can have more tomorrow when I’ve healed up and refilled a bit.”

Shido chuckled, “We both know that you’ll be perfectly fine in a few minutes.”

“I should still go home and get something to drink.”

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Shido’s hand around Saint Dane’s wrist tightened to a near bone-crunching grip, making the Traveler gasp in pain. “I need you here with me tonight. There’s so many things I want to do to you…” He licked his lips as his eyes scoured Saint Dane’s body.

Unwillingly, Saint Dane’s cock twitched at the sinful way Shido was eyeing him. What was it that Guni had said? When Shido had run into Cain all those years ago they had probably spent the whole night biting and…  _ Fucking, I’m sure is the word that little imp was about to use,  _ Saint Dane thought to himself.  _ You know you came down here for other reasons than to just check on Shido. But you weren’t expecting him to be so...dangerous. _

Sitting up straight and strengthening his reserve, Saint Dane looked Shido in the eyes. “I’ll stay here with you until dawn, but-”

“Oh, wonderful!” Shido interrupted and perked up, immediately kissing Saint Dane on the lips. It was warm, now that there was blood to make the vampire’s lips plump and soft, and closing his eyes Saint Dane could almost pretend his love had returned to his usual, kind state. Yet he quickly wrenched away from the kiss as the terribly loud sound of metal ringing and screeching assaulted his ears. Eyes wide he looked down and saw that Shido’s cuffed hand was now free from the sink’s pipe where half of the handcuffs now dangled, the chain that connected the two rings snapped in half.

“Much better,” Shido sighed and rubbed his wrist where the other half of the cuffs remained. 

Saint Dane merely gulped. Why was he sticking around again? Deciding to try and bring this whole situation back under his control, at least a little bit, he grasped his lover’s hands in his own, rubbing the raw wrists. “So,” he rumbled, trying his best to match Shido’s tone, “What is it you have planned for us tonight?”

The hands Saint Dane was rubbing left his and cupped his face and Shido looked up into bright, blue eyes--still somewhat dazed from the blood loss, but anticipatory.  Shido closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, shivering. “I’m not sure, as at the moment I’m torn. You smell like both prey and a mate to me.” 

“What?” Saint Dane asked and jerked back--or tried to, but he felt the nails on the hands cupping his face dig in warningly.  Shido leaned forward, both men still sitting on the floor, and began to make wuffling noises. “Yes, you smell of delicious, warm blood here,” Shido sniffed about Saint Dane’s throat and chest, then continued lower. “And down here I smell a most tantalizing scent that just makes me want to…” Shido’s voice trailed off into a growl and both men shuddered for different reasons. Saint Dane spied sharp teeth--more than just the usual eyeteeth--perilously close to his groin, and felt his growing erection flag a bit. A hole through the tongue was one thing, but he wasn’t keen on a vampire losing control of his teeth near an organ that grew rigid when it filled with blood. This was not hypocrisy; even though the Traveler had piercings up and down his penis, he liked to keep his piercings planned and hygienic.

Shido had returned up near Saint Dane’s face and was climbing into the Traveler’s lap, pushing the other back. “You confuse me, because now I’m smelling fear, and only prey smells like that. What to do with you? Hmmm?” Bringing their hips together, the vampire ground down and hissed pleasurably, “Fuck you or eat you?”

Saint Dane’s head was spinning now. What in the world was this coming from his lover’s mouth? Never had he  _ ever _ expected to hear Shido talk this way, and yet here he was, submitting to the man who was trying to decide whether his boyfriend was a mate or a meal.  Swallowing down the fear that the vampire could apparently smell, he did his best to sound more confident. “Come now, Sheeds, you know how good I am in the sack.”

Shido smirked and went boneless against him, rubbing his face against the broad chest under a cheek. “I do indeed know,” he moaned, “But I also can’t get enough of the ambrosia that runs through your veins.”

“Shido…” Saint Dane sighed in frustration.

Sitting up straight, as if struck by an idea, Shido grinned. “I know! A chase! Let us determine this with a game.” He wriggled with excitement as again his demeanor swiftly changed, from languid and yearning, to bouncy and energetic; Saint Dane was starting to get tired just trying to keep up. 

“Really? A chase? Where? This is an office building Shido, and everything but your office is locked to us.”

Shido was standing up, relief flooding through Saint Dane as blood was able to flow through his legs, leaving behind that awful feeling of pins and needles. Grumbling, he too got up as gracefully as his sleeping legs would let him. 

“Well then, this will be a very short game of chase,” Shido teased. “And if you don’t want to play, I suppose I’ll just have to break out of here and go find someone who does…”

Saint Dane glared, “No. We both know that is an idea you’ll be regretting after tonight, and a long time after.”

Shido blinked, nodding, as a smidgen of sense returned to his thoughts, but it quickly left and he leered once again at the Traveler. “Well then, you better prove yourself a worthy mate.” He tilted his head in thought, “Or a satisfying meal. Either way,” he grinned, “I win.”

Saint Dane found himself cursing his tall stature as the minute head start he was given was very quickly ticking away. The hallway on the first floor offered absolutely no refuge, not even a tall potted plant. No door would open to him and Saint Dane passed one office after another, desperately jiggling doorknobs.

It wasn’t until he was on the third floor, the final floor in the building, did he have an idea.

It wasn’t even two minutes later that Shido tore up the stairs, his skin flushed and his pupils wide as they scoured the hallway. He didn’t have to look far as there, in front of his own office door, was a pile of clothes. Stooping down, he sniffed at them eagerly, but the trail had stopped there. Even after opening up the office door, peering around inside, the vampire could not pick up on any other clue as to where Saint Dane had gone to. It was as if he had disappeared in a puff of smoke…

Grinning as the realization hit him, Shido spun around just in time to see a great, billowing shape of black smoke solidify into the Traveler. He opened his mouth to comment on this trick, but quickly found himself being pushed backwards, Saint Dane matching him step for step as he drove the vampire back, back, gasping as he hit something hard against a hip; his desk.

Saint Dane had realized something as he had been frantically scrabbling for a place to hide: only prey tried to hide. He had been with Shido only a year of Second Earth’s time, and yet he was already losing his touch with his plotting and mischievous side. Damn this man before him, nagging him every other night of the year to be kind, be thoughtful, be  _ human _ ; and then go and change the rules for this one night, calling him prey,  _ mocking him _ , when he unwittingly bumbled into the Night of All Souls unaware that the roles had changed. No, he would never be prey, but he would most certainly do his best to satisfy the lust that radiated from the vampire.  _ That _ he could do, or else he was not Saint Dane, the Demon of Halla.

Letting go of any fear or apprehension, Saint Dane pressed up against Shido, not having to dig deep to unbury his old persona. Smirking, he lifted the slight vampire up onto his desk and then immediately slotted himself between the open and inviting legs. “So, the hunter fell for my trap,” Saint Dane said with a deep chuckle. “Who’s the prey now?”

With eyes that were glowing like a yellow harvest moon, Shido wrapped his legs about Saint Dane’s waist and pulled them even closer.  Those eyes swept up and down Saint Dane’s naked form, his clothing a puddle on the floor, having served its purpose as a distraction earlier. This was the way he liked to see him, anyway, and Shido loved the way the moonlight was filtering in through the windows and onto his mate’s hair. Nothing made Saint Dane’s hair more beautiful than the moonlight, and tonight, to Shido’s heightened senses, he could pick out every little hue that reflected off the silver strands, making it a veritable rainbow. 

He wrenched his eyes away from the hypnotic hair that swished past broad shoulders, the right one of which sported a black tattoo. Shido had teased Saint Dane many times about his choice of a “douchey” tribal tattoo, but deep down he felt that anything decorating those biceps would look beautiful. This was his only tattoo, but it covered most of his upper arm and even swirled and scrolled over his shoulder and side, leading his eye to the glinting nipple rings. The vampire smirked at all these body modifications, obtained through real pain and needles, rather than an easy manipulation of Solaran power. He was really going to show his mate how much pleasure he could find in pain tonight.

Finally answering the Traveler’s question, Shido continued his leisurely viewing, “I think I would feel awful ruining such a delectable morsel.” He reached out a hand and ran long-nailed fingers down a quivering set of abs, licking his lips as those hands trailed lower. “Here’s the deal, lover, I’m the one in charge here. You are here to sate my epicurean needs and if you prove yourself to be a good enough mate, you’ll make it through this night just fine.” Fingers had finally reached their destination and they now wrapped around their prize, drawing a small intake of breath from Saint Dane.

“And if I don’t?”

One long, sharp, nail flicked out from where it had been previously curled possessively, drawing a thin scratch along the inside of Saint Dane’s thigh. Shido sat up and ducked his head, licking away the scant amount of blood he had drawn, making sure to keep his eyes locked on the blissed out pools of icy blue that looked down on him. “Let’s hope it’s the dawn that stops me and not my toy running dry.”

Shido grinned as a small moan escaped from Saint Dane and his knees began to visibly wobble. “And one more thing…” Once again using an unnaturally sharp fingernail, the vampire snapped the silver chain that had been the sole item Saint Dane had been wearing, the pendant tinkling as it fell and bounced out of sight. A long scratch down Saint Dane’s collarbone called out to Shido and he latched himself to the jutting bone, sucking at the wound he had created there. “You didn’t think that small bit of silver was enough to stop me, did you?”

Leaning forward, into the pleasant attention his neck and collarbone were receiving, Saint Dane gave a low chuckle, “Then I blame Guni if my exsanguinated corpse is found here tomorrow morning- AaAH!” He cut off as the licks turned into bites, and he swore Shido had begun to gnaw on his collarbone like a dog with a bone.

“That’s what you get for wearing silver around me,” Shido growled. “Now switch places.”

Saint Dane gave a nod and felt the abused skin near his neck burn in protest, but he was quick to take his place as the one leaning up against the cherry wood desk.  Now the tall Traveler sat easily upon the desk, the corner of the green blotter poking into his behind, but the smooth, warm body of Shido parked between his legs. He always loved Shido’s pale, blemishless skin, almost lady-like in its delicate appearance, and appreciated it when it rubbed up against his own sensitive skin. Biting the corner of his lip, Saint Dane reached out to bring Shido closer, aching for more contact. 

His seeking hands were swatted away grasped roughly, jerked over his head, and then forced down against the desk, sending a folder of files scattering across the floor. With the liquid grace of a cat, Shido nimbly crawled up onto the desk, parking himself in a crouch over Saint Dane’s waist. Even though he was now bowed across the desk--his hands above his head, his shoulders and back on the blotter, and his waist propped almost to the edge of the desk-- his legs were long enough to reach the ground. 

Shido observed all this, glad that his calculations had been correct, and gave a nod of approval. “Good,” he mumbled, and then looked up into Saint Dane’s eyes, giving a smirk. “You don’t know how many times in the past year I’ve envisioned you spread out naked on my desk.”

Saint Dane laughed, picturing the detective doing paperwork or conducting an interview with a client, all the while hiding a hard on beneath his work desk. This lead to other ideas of Saint Dane hiding under there and giving the vampire a blow job while he had to remain serious in front of a potential customer. 

“It sounds like you enjoy that idea as well,” Shido murmured and drummed his fingers over Saint Dane’s heart.

“Instead of talking about all this, how about you put that mouth of yours to good use and  _ do  _ something,” Saint Dane challenged. It was a risky move, provoking Shido on this night, and he could either be pleased or angry at the Traveler’s gall.

Lady Luck was smiling upon him that night, at least a little bit, and the vampire snickered in response. “What an eager little human you are tonight!”

“Stop calling me that _ , _ ” Saint Dane growled and hoisted his waist up to rub himself against Shido’s interested arousal. It still irked him to be called a  _ human _ so blatantly, and here he was naked, exposed, and laid out on a desk underneath a hungry, horny vampire. Nothing could have made him feel more insecure than being called a human, right now.

His thoughts must have been easy to read, as Shido’s eyes softened, or maybe it was because he was grinding back in pleasurable circles. Eyes closing halfway, Shido blinked slowly. “Mmmm, yes, okay then...my mate.” Keeping one hand clasped and pressed against Saint Dane’s, the other let go to travel down and caress the Traveler’s face. “My.” A tug on a nipple ring. “Very.” A scratch near his navel. “Willing.” Those long nails combing through short, silvery curls. “Mate.” A possessive grip to the hard member he had been previously grinding down on.

His eyes once again brightened and Shido began to pump the penis he held tightly, almost too tightly, and when Saint Dane made an attempt to shift his hips away the vampire growled out the word, “Mine!” 

Saint Dane threw his head back and attempted to buck into Shido’s grip. “A-always, Sheeds,” he gasped out. With a pleased purr, Shido let up on his grip, now enticed by the lovely, pale throat that was exposed to him and the blue-green vein that pulsed just under a strong jaw.

Shido slid a finger against the vein, unable to tear his eyes away from it as the pressure made the skin pale and then immediately flush back to a healthy pink. He could still taste the salt of Saint Dane’s blood and sweat on his tongue and the feelings it dredged up, the memories, helped Shido swim up above the pleasurable fog his mind had been enshrouded in.

He lowered his forehead down into the crook of his lover’s neck, squeezing the hands that weren’t really being held captive but Saint Dane continued to play along by keeping them above his head. “I really do love you, Saint Dane,” he murmured dreamily, happy to have a moment to speak from his heart. 

“I’ve never doubted it,” the reply rumbled from under the skin Shido’s ear lay upon. 

Shido smiled and held on to the moment for as long as he could. A shudder went up his spine and once again his mind and body were turned back over to the demon inside him. Once more his body warmed and a thousand thoughts of sex and blood and pleasure rolled through him, making Shido groan and grind again against Saint Dane’s body beneath him. 

“Are you planning on taking off your pants any time soon?” Saint Dane chuckled but winced as the rasp of fabric was really beginning to chafe some very sensitive areas. 

Shido gave a pause, pulled away, and looked down, laughing as he hadn’t even realized he was still partially dressed. With a toss of his hair he crawled down from off of his desk and his sprawled lover, then stood a good few feet away, hands on his hips. “I have an idea, how about  _ you  _ take them off?”

Saint Dane sat up and gave his own conspiratorial grin, “You don’t have to ask me twice.” Sliding to his feet he closed the space between them, placing his hands on Shido’s hips, only to suddenly find himself being pushed down onto his knees by two, very strong hands.

“Using your hands is boring. I want you to take them off only using your teeth.” The vampire gazed down at him imperiously, smirking, “Plus, I’m really enjoying this view.”

Huffing with laughter, Saint Dane looked up into Shido’s face, locking eyes, and took the pants zipper between his teeth, dragging it down slowly. This was harder than he thought it would be, especially without looking, and the hardened flesh bound behind it was straining up against the cloth. He did have to break eye contact though to find the pants button and sent a silent thank you to Solara that Shido didn’t wear a belt this night. Saint Dane was very proud of himself as he was able to undo said button with a dextrous tongue and a scrape of the teeth.

He heard Shido pant with restrained arousal above him at the display, and now that the hard part was over with he threw his slow undressing act out the window. Right in front of his face was a clothed bulge and a wet spot that gave proof Shido was just as ready to get on with things. Saint Dane bared his teeth and gave an actual growl as he took the elastic of the boxers and the cloth of the pants’ waist into his mouth and tugged. Like a dog with a chew toy he whipped his head back and forth, bringing the clothing down inch by agonizing inch.

Shido laughed, helping him with a wriggle of his hips until finally the clothing pooled at his ankles. He gave a pat to the pale head below him. “Good boy,” he crooned mockingly, “Now how about pleasuring your master with that talented mouth?”

Now that it was free, Shido’s member was dark with blood and lifted as it hardened. He poked the side of Saint Dane’s face with it, enjoying the string of precum that dampened the Traveler’s cheek. Saint Dane turned his head and gave the shaft a firm, full lick, and then brought his hands up to keep the bucking hips still as he went to work.

Slowly, Saint Dane wrapped his lips about the tip and fluttered his tongue around around. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked, drawing more of the vampire’s erection into his mouth, swallowing to keep from gagging, until his nose hit the soft, purple curls of pubic hair. 

Even though Shido moaned and slid his fingers through silver-white strands of hair, Saint Dane was confident the man wasn’t going to buck, so he brought his hands down from where they had been perched on slim, bony hips, to help with the task at hand. One hand helped stroke what his mouth couldn’t cover, while the other fondled gently the warm balls that hung underneath. A long, sly finger crept its way over the perineum and up between Shido’s cheeks, circling the hole there.

The hand in Saint Dane’s hair tightened, tugging sharply, and his mouth slid off with a small pop. Shido wagged a finger as if admonishing a naughty pet. “Ah ah, I’m not the one needing prep tonight.”

Saint Dane retracted his finger and stroked it down the fully erect penis in front of him. “Does my master want me to finish what I’ve started or…?” He traced his tongue along the same path his finger had taken while looking up expectantly, waiting on an answer.

Shido tilted his head as if considering, and then pushed Saint Dane away with a finger on his forehead. “Mmmn, no, as tantalizing as it is to make you swallow my cum, I would much rather fill you up a different way.” Backing away on shaky legs, Shido made his way behind his office desk and sat down on the wooden chair there, beckoning his lover to follow. Opening a drawer he pulled something out and then pointed at the top of the desk in front of him. “Sit here and put your legs up on the arm rest of my chair.”

With an inward grin, Saint Dane did as he was instructed, enjoying the kinky turns his lover’s mind was taking. Spreading his legs out he placed his feet on the wooden chair arms and playfully squeaked it back and forth on its swivel.

He saw that the item in Shido’s hand was a small bottle of lube, which he squeezed a dollop of onto his own hands, and tossed it over to Saint Dane.

“I’m going to sit here and watch you prep yourself. I’ll tell you when to stop, okay?”

Nodding, Saint Dane began to cover his own fingers with the lube, sliding them down his abs to leave a gleaming trail down to his crotch. He gave a few squeezing tugs at his own leaking member, but stopped and continued on his way when a grumbled warning came from Shido.

Saint Dane scooched forward on the desk, that damned ink blotter once more digging into his left butt cheek. Raising his legs a bit more he made sure Shido had a good view of where his hand was going as it made its way between his ass cheeks. He pulled in a shuddering gasp as his cold finger dipped in, but Saint Dane made sure to keep his eyes on the yellow ones that glowed with delight and arousal from the darkness.

Sinking the wiggling digit up to his first knuckle, Saint Dane bit his lip but spoke up in a low rasp, “Like what you see, Sheeds?”

Shido’s hand was slowly stroking the erection in his own lap, “It’s a good start, but you’re going to need more fingers than that. I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Yeah?” Saint Dane panted as he added another finger, “Tell me… w-what exactly you’d...like to do to me.”

Shido smirked, “No holds barred?”

“Yeah,” Saint Dane replied and began to gyrate his hips, grinding down on his fingers.

Wriggling in his chair, Shido continued to watch his lover’s display and stroke himself, but brought a hand up and traced his lips with a finger. Tapping on a fang, the vampire took in a deep breath, “I want to make you scream my name while you come for me over and over, and all the while I’m drinking and drinking and glutting myself on that delicious blood of yours.”

Saint Dane closed his eyes for a second, a roll of lust overwhelming him as he pictured what Shido said in his mind. “I think...some of that could be arranged.”

“Yes, but Dane, deep down inside me, even when it’s not All Soul’s Night, I want all of you to myself. I want your body and your blood to pleasure me forever. I want to bite and claw and tear and hold you close, hear your heart beat quickly in fear and lust, and taste your blood in my mouth, your body gripped around my cock-” Shido looked away as shame colored his cheeks.

A warm finger brought Shido’s face back around and cool, blue eyes gazed into his. Saint Dane kissed him roughly, breathing heavily through his nose. “I find it fucking hot that you want me like that,” Saint Dane rasped out after tearing himself away from the other’s mouth. “Now I want you to act on as much of it as you can without killing me.”

Shido’s reaction was instantaneous and violent, and Saint Dane’s breath rushed out of him in a whoosh as he was pushed back against the desk. Strong hands gripped Saint Dane’s legs, gouging divots into the muscle and flesh, wrenching them apart as Shido slipped between them, resting the legs on his shoulders. The blood from them ran warmly down his back and Saint Dane locked his ankles, trying to keep a good grip through the slippery blood.

“Ah, f-fuck! Shido!” Saint Dane yelped. 

Eyes flashing, the vampire licked the leg next to his cheek, smearing the already clotting blood onto his cheekbone. 

“How do I taste?” 

Shido's grin was wide and sharp, “Pure ambrosia.”

“Take more.” Saint Dane stretched his upper body across the desk as an offering to his lavender-haired god. A god that was practically drooling in anticipation and quickly accepted the offer. 

Raking his nails down the toned and perfectly healed pecs, Shido lapped at the blood eagerly. His constant state of thirst had long ago been slaked, and now he was just drinking the blood for its divine taste and powerful buzz that zinged through him with each swallow. Plus, who was he to deny such a beautiful offering such as this? The man beneath him gave his flesh and blood willingly, enjoying the blood play and the pain. 

And his love. The dam broke on whatever was holding back the usual connection that flowed between them when blood was shared. Shido was awash in Saint Dane's thoughts and he let out a shuddering breath, trying to hold back the emotions that threatened to spill over. How did he even end up with a man who felt this strongly for him? Unsure of what kind god had smiled upon him to bring this man into his life--this strange Traveler who had turned away from his plight to plunder all worlds into chaos and was instead thrashing in ecstacy beneath the vampire--Shido knew it was the strangest yet most perfect turn of fate that lead them to each other.

Meanwhile, Saint Dane was very aware of Shido's thought process as he too lay against the desk and panted through the wave of emotions. Shido had gone still, his head down over Saint Dane's raw and bleeding chest. Saint Dane was about to poke the purple head to try and lift the man's face, but he did so without any prompting.

Shido was giving quite a goofy grin, his eyes scrunched as his fanged smile split his face, but Saint Dane still noticed the small wet glimmer of red tears in the corners of his lover's eyes. “What are you doing just laying there?” Shido asked and blinked his eyes clear.  “The moonlight’s burning and I have yet to fuck your brains out.”

“Fuck, Sheeds, you’re so incredibly hot when you talk dirty,” Saint Dane grinned back and brushed his fingers through the unbound locks.

Leaning into the hand, Shido narrowed his eyes into a leer, “Yes, well, it’s not every day I become a raging, horny incubus.”

“Nothing’s stopping you.”

“Ha, you seem to forget that your boyfriend has morals and a conscience the other 364 days of the year.”

“What we’re doing isn’t wrong. You’re not hurting anyone that doesn’t want to be, and I’m perfectly fine. While we’ve been laying here gabbing away, my wounds have pretty much all healed,” Saint Dane observed. “If you wanted to do this every night I’d be goddamn ecstatic.”

Shido gave a soft chuckle and grazed his nails over both nipples, “Well, I don’t know about  _ your _ stamina, but even all the blood in the world couldn’t allow me to be this horny every night of the year.” He plucked at a shining stud that decorated the left nipple and then licked the blood that beaded there. He gave another sly smile, “How about every other night of the year?”

“So 182 and a half nights of mind blowing sex?”

“Or 365 nights of subpar, half-hearted ruttings.”

Saint Dane pretended to think it over, but his eyes widened when suddenly he felt a slick, slim finger enter him.

“Shido!” he yelped in surprise.

The vampire blew his bangs out of his eyes and glared down at his partner, “You’re taking too long, and if I have to wait any longer, I’m just going to go back to my initial plan of draining you dry and then fucking your corpse.” He added a second finger, probing around and scissoring.

“And people call  _ me  _ the demo-ahAAH!” Shido had found the spot he was looking for and Saint Dane’s legs about his shoulders squeezed like vises and his back arched off the cool, wooden desk.

Leaning forward, Shido captured Saint Dane’s lips in a rough, demanding kiss, pulling away just before he knew the other man was about to run out of air. Biting the lower lip between his teeth and fangs, and licking away the blood, Shido ground himself against the trembling body beneath him. “Are we done talking?” His hand wandered down to Saint Dane’s erection and pumped it in his hand a few times, pleased that it was once again hard and ready for him.

Saint Dane gave one quick nod. “Yes! Please, Sheeds, I need-”

But Shido was done talking, his own member still aching and ready to plunge into something hot and tight. In one swift thrust he sank in almost all the way, giving a moan of relief. “Oh god… hah… Dane.”

“Shido, if you...don’t start moving...I swear to god…” Saint Dane grumbled and drove his hips down in encouragement.

Shido’s yellow eyes glinted in half-lidded ecstacy and he began to pump his hips in compliance. 

“F-faster!”

A low growl came from the vampire above him at the demand, but he sped up the pace anyway, his own body craving it. Shido grabbed two strong shoulders, digging in his nails for purchase, and began to snap his hips at a frantic speed. He was close.

“Bite me!” Saint Dane demanded amid their moans and shouts.

“Stop ordering me around!” Shido hissed and bared his fangs. He was tired of this human trying to take control of the situation with his demands. Yet right now, seeing his lover quiver on the same precipice, his neck bared as his head is thrown back in a cry of his name, biting that enticing jugular seemed like the perfect idea.

Growling in defeat, the vampire latched onto the inviting artery, and both men were pushed over the edge into a blissful release. Pain and pleasure sparked deliciously in their minds as they trembled in orgasm, clutching and scratching each other’s skin as they tried to melt even further into the other.

Saint Dane panted and gasped, feeling he couldn’t get enough air as his body slowly came down from it’s orgasmic high. His neck throbbed in pain and warmth trickled down his leg as Shido continued to thrust weakly, still trembling from his own climax.  Saint Dane opened his mouth to tell the vampire to let up when a wall of nausea hit him so hard his vision went black. Faintly, he heard his name just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

“..Dane. Saint Dane. Wake up, I need you to drink this.” A voice was talking to him from far away.

Something was pressed to his lips but he let it dribble down his chin, still not sure what was going on. His eyelids felt like they were being held down with weights but he could feel that he was laying down and on his back. 

“Please, please try to drink. I don’t have a way to put all that blood back  _ in  _ your body.” It was Shido talking, he knew, and the man was still pressing something wet to his lips while he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder, trying to warm him up underneath...something heavy. A blanket? Was he clothed again?

“Mmmmnnh,” he managed to moan through a very sore throat. An extremely dry throat. Saint Dane’s brain finally shifted back into gear as he realized the wet thing at his lips was something to drink and he immediately opened his mouth and began to swallow.

He heard Shido give a sigh of relief from somewhere above him. “Oh thank god…” he muttered as Saint Dane finished drinking the sports drink.

Finally opening his eyes, Saint Dane looked around him, noticing they were back in their apartment, he was laying on his futon under the covers, and the curtains were drawn with an extra blanket over them. Shido’s face hovered over him, full of worry and regret. Letting his eyes shut again, Saint Dane gave his brain a moment to process all that he had seen in that brief glance.

“Am I in our apartment?” he finally was able to rasp out.

“Yes, I carried you here.” Shido answered quietly, sounding ashamed.

They lay there for another minute of silence and Saint Dane could feel his body getting stronger, healing now that it had some juice to run on. Opening his eyes again he looked over and saw Shido sitting beside his futon, not looking at him, curled up and doing his best to cry quietly into his hand.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, turning over onto his side. Shido glanced over at him in surprise and tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks, leaving a red smear. Saint Dane rolled his eyes, “For fuck’s sake, don’t cry away all that good blood you just sucked from me!”

A sob-turned-laugh escaped from the vampire beside him and he shook his head, “I am such an idiot, I shouldn’t have given in to my instincts and I should have run away from you the moment I realized you’d found me.”

“Shido, I’m okay.”

“No!” he shouted, “I could have killed you! I may have little control on All Soul’s Night, but I had enough to know better than to even take one drop of your blood.”

“It’s not your fault, I’m the one who sought you out-” Saint Dane tried to explain, but Shido was having none of it.

“I should have found a new hiding spot, it’s only human to be curious, but I’ve lived through over hundreds of All Souls Nights and I know how I get. There are so many things I could have done to prevent hurting you like I did last night-”

“Listen!” Saint Dane said briskly, “I’m not going to die any time soon, Solara knows how hard it is to kill me. I think I’m more angry at you for thinking of me as a weak human than I am at you draining me a little too much. I’ve lived through my fair share over the years as well, and what we did last night was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.” Shido blushed but continued looking down at his hands as the Traveler chastised him. “Now I want you to stop feeling bad and thinking that the night we had was something awful, when in fact it was everything I needed. In the end you didn’t treat me like a weak human or try to handle me with kid gloves, but like an equal that deserved to be your lover.”

Shido rubbed his arms, quiet for a moment, and then looked over to Saint Dane who gave a small smile. Giving a smile in return, the vampire reached over to touch the small, fading red fang marks that still marred his lover’s neck. Any other human would be dead by now with a mauled and gaping wound. Taking his hand away he picked up and opened another drink bottle, handing it to Saint Dane.

“Maybe you’re right,” he finally admitted.

“I know I am,” Saint Dane quipped and took a gulp of his drink.

Shido’s mouth quirked into an ironic smile as he tipped the drink bottle, making the liquid splash and dribble down Saint Dane’s chin.

“Wh-what was that for?” he spluttered.

Shido smirked, “Hush and drink up. Save your strength.”

Saint Dane raised a quizzical eyebrow, “For what?”

“For those 182 nights I promised you.”

 


End file.
